


The General's Concerns

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Demon/Fairy AU [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Demons, F/M, Fairies, Fear, Het, Human, Tension, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bombrush knows something's wrong with the queen. He just isn't sure what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The General's Concerns

From the bed, Soundwave simply watched her husband pace around the room, mumbling something to himself. No doubt about their queen… Again.

While most women would have been jealous that their husband was thinking of another woman, Soundwave knew better than to be like that. Especially since Bombrush’s thoughts toward the fairy were nothing lustful.

No, Bombrush didn’t have any of those thoughts about the queen. He was concerned. And she could see that this concern was only getting worse and worse as time went on. Not that she could blame him. She understood his concerns. Queen Eclipse… didn’t look like herself. At least she didn’t seem as bright and full of life as she used to be when she first arrived in the demon world. No one else seemed to really notice it though, with the exception of her, her husband, and a few other maids. Not even King Megatron noticed it, but Bombrush didn’t seem surprised by that, unlike her.

She gave a soft sigh when his pacing got faster.

“Bombrush.”

He stopped and turned to look at her.

She gestured for him to come into bed next to her. Walking around like that would only stress him out.

He didn’t say anything for a few moments before giving a heavy huff and joined her in bed. “Sorry, I was just thinking-”

“-about the queen; I know you’re worried.”

“… Something isn’t right, Soundwave. She just… She seems so…”

“Lifeless.”

“… Yes. That.”

She nodded, lying back down with her husband joining after he shut off the lights. Soundwave didn’t think much of it as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, his hands coming up to run through her hair.

“… I need to do something.”

“You can’t do anything now.”

“But… Eclipse-”

“I’ll attempt to start a conversation tomorrow,” Soundwave assured him. Besides, for whatever reason, Eclipse was more willing to talk to her about things as opposed to Bombrush. Or any man really, from what she had noticed. “She could just be homesick.”

“… Maybe.”

Bombrush didn’t say anything else after that and Soundwave didn’t push him. He was clearly bothered by this, but he couldn’t do anything to help her. Mainly because Eclipse simply wouldn’t admit what the issue was. But even though Soundwave worried too, it couldn’t possibly be anything that bad…

At least, that was what she would like to hope. 


End file.
